gfaqsfeafandomcom-20200213-history
Lissa
Lissa (known as Liz in Japan) is the princess of Ylisse and younger sister of Chrom and Emmeryn. She seems like an innocent enough girl, but certain individuals really have their doubts..... Personality Lissa acts a bit like a spoiled and immature princess, but she is usually friendly towards others. However, some think this is just an act. They think she is really something much more sinister..... and that she's not really hiding it that well. The leading expert points to her Support Conversations with Robin. Namely male Robin. Her Supports are the same for both genders, with the exception of the S rank for male Robin. He describes this as "Lissa mindraping Robin into loving her" by constantly playing pranks and "tormenting" him. Then he goes on to point to her confession quote as her "being a superficial bitch who believes the happiness of the marriage is based off of the size of the ring." Wow. Someone has it out for her. Recruitment You start the game with her. Isn't that nice? As a Unit Lissa is the healer you start the game with. Beyond that, she is not considered that useful since she lacks activation skills and Optimization experts believe that healing becomes useless in Awakening the stronger your units become. However, her son Owain is considered one of the better units in the game when Lissa is paired with Ricken, and Galeforce is passed down. Much to Owain's dismay, he is better off as a Sage with this setup than a class that can use swords. Significance on the Fire Emblem: Awakening board makes Lissa cry.]] Lissa might have not gotten that much attention at all on the Awakening board at all..... if it were not for Endgame. Endgame has led an unrelenting and very hateful campaign of defamation against Lissa. Calling her "one of the most hideous female character designs ever", "fashion terrorist", and most damningly, "Spawn of Cthulhu". Also going as far as to say her dress is "an abomination crafted by otherworldly monstrosities" and "a cage that holds souls". His hatred ran so deep that he eventually made the first "Official Unappreciation Topic" dedicated to Lissa. In it, he accused Lissa of starting World War 1 by making Gavrilo Princip assassinate Archduke Franz Ferdinand. It was so much that people began to believe that Endgame was in fact, tsundere for Lissa. Thus, spawning EndgamexLissa. Because that was TOTALLY the only possible explanation! Endgame vehemently denied the accusations, which the accusers only saw as more prove of him being "tsuntsun". The Pairing Committee eventually shut this pairing down. Endgame's quest to see "evil" Lissa destroyed rages on to this very day..... But what if he's right?..... Trivia * Lissa is one of the few characters to appear in Awakening's cinematic cutscenes. * Her english voice actress Kate Higgins also does the voice of Sakura from the Naruto franchise. Much like Lissa, Sakura is a healer, and widely considered to be useless by the fanbases of their respective series. * In Endgame's CYOA Endgame's Magical Awakening Adventure!, for the longest time Lissa only made minor appearances and the narrative even painted things as if Endgame was just being a jerk. Lissa was even willing to work with him to come up with a plan to try to salvage Chrom and Cordelia's marriage. But sure enough, it was finally revealed that Lissa is in fact, the daughter of Cthulhu. (Followed by High Priest Virion massacring Endgame's party.) * In Super Smash Brothers for 3DS, she has a creepy face. Major case of the Uncanny Valley.'' * ''Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn. External Links The Official Lissa Unappreciation Topic - The one that started it all!Category:CharactersCategory:AbominationsCategory:RoyaltyCategory:Jerks